


realizations and revelations

by claruh (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25760089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/claruh
Summary: hehe arasol brain go brrr also i am so bad at titles sorry
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider, Sollux Captor/Aradia Megido
Kudos: 12





	realizations and revelations

“Are you really going to vape right now?” The smoke Dave was exhaling blended into the frosty air, but it reeked of cherry. “You’re fucking disgusting.”

“I can’t do it with Egbert around, so you gotta put up with it.” 

“Oh no, I have asthma.” He fake coughed and Dave just laughed. “Why are you even dragging me to this shit again?”

“Because you are friends with Aradia, and you need to get out.”

“I was friends with AA. The past tense is important.”

“But you still li-“ Sollux slapped Dave’s arm roughly. “What man? I’m just saying.”

“I don’t want you to say it. It’s fucking dumb and embarassing.”

“I do agree with that.”

“Fuck you.”

“Love you too Sol.” 

“You’re an ass.”

“So are you buddy.” Sollux rolled his eyes, and realized they had made it to Aradia’s. “Do you wanna just hang with me and John for a bit?”

“I don’t wanna third wheel.” 

He shrugged, “It’s fine dude.” 

“Alright, thanks. I guess.”

Dave pounded at the door and someone Sollux didn’t recognize opened the door. Dave asked him if he knew where John was, and he pointed the pair in his direction. 

“Hey.” He kissed John’s cheek, and John grinned, turning to face him. “How’ve you been?”

“You saw me yesterday.”

“Not many survive that long without basking in my glory.”

“Not many survive basking in your fucking glory.”

John snorted, “I’ve been fine Dave. Thanks.” John wrapped his arms around his waist and propped his head on Dave’s shoulder. 

“John, have you seen Aradia?”

He thought for a moment before replying, “No, she hasn’t been downstairs. I mean it’s Feferi’s party technically, so I dunno if she’ll even be coming down.”

“Sounds like Aradia.” He smirked. “Probably holed up in her room summoning a demon or some shit.” John pushed his hand against his face. “I’m right!”

“Not saying you aren’t, but you’re still being a dick.” 

Dave grunted, “I learned from the best.” He grinned at Sollux, who just rolled his eyes.

“I’m going to the bathroom.” Sollux walked away with his hands shoved into his pockets, weaving in between people. 

The pair stared at him as he walked away, and John spoke up first, “He’s totally going to see Aradia.”

“No shit.” 

“I guess it’ll be better than him moping around.”

“You don’t have to live with him.” John grinned. “Look, I know Aradia, he’ll be fine.”

“Hope so.” John kissed Dave’s cheek.

~

Sollux hastily headed up the stairs and held his hand up to knock on the door, but instead had it swing open in his face. Aradia was standing in front of him, of course, why wouldn’t she be?

“Hey.” That was the first time in months Aradia had spoken to him alone. “What are you doing up here?” She smiled. God, he had missed that smile.

“John told me he hadn’t seen you, so I- uh.”

“You came to check on me?”

“I guess so.” He nearly cringed at his own voice.

“That’s sweet.” Sollux felt his face flush and he mentally cursed at himself. “I was about to head downstairs, but if you’re here-“ She paused and looked at Sollux for a moment too long. “We can go outside.”

“Why exactly?”

“I know you don’t like this kind of shit.” Sollux didn’t respond, so Aradia continued. “That’s why I was kind of surprised you came.”

“Dave dragged me along.”

“As always.” They exchanged smiles and headed downstairs. “How have you been?”

“Alright I guess. I’ve missed talking to you.”

“Really?” She stopped walking.

“Yeah? Is that surprising to you?”

Aradia began walking to the backdoor again, “I mean kind of. You did ignore me for two weeks, and then vanished.

“I was- upset.”

“About what?”

“Rather not say.” Sollux was so concerned Aradia would keep pestering him about the topic. It did, in fact, completely revolve around her. 

“That’s fine.” She opened the door and they stepped outside. “So.”

“So.”

“I’m glad you came tonight.”

“Why? We haven’t spoken one on one in ages.”

“I missed you too.” Sollux could see her face was pink under the moonlight.

“Really?” 

“Definitely.”

“Oh- wow okay.” Sollux smiled. “Why didn’t we discuss this earlier? Like, we apparently both hated ignoring each other.”

Aradia laughed, “I’m not really the best at picking up on cues, am I?”

“Nope. You still haven’t picked up something that's been going on for ages.” Sollux’s brain decided to completely short circuit at that moment. He instantly regretted saying that, but no backtracking now. 

“What is it?”

“You have to guess.”

“Does someone like me?”

“So egotistical-“ Sollux was smiling widely.

“Boy or girl?”

“Boy.”

“Is he here right now?”

“Yep.”

“Okay that limits the options. I don’t really want to say the next one in case I mess up.”

“Go ahead.”

“Is it you?” Sollux just nodded. His biggest fucking secret is out there, now all thats left is to wait for the world to come crashing down. “Oh.”

“Is that a good thing?”

“I don’t know. I mean we haven’t talked in months.”

“I’m sorry.” 

“No, don’t be. I mean- I just haven’t ever been in a real relationship before.”

“So what exactly does that mean?”

“I’d love to try.”

“Really?”

“Why would I lie?”

“I don’t know.” Sollux laughed. He opened his arms and hugged her tightly. 

Aradia looked up at him for a moment, “How long?”

“What?” 

“How long have you liked me? Is that the reason you ignored me for so long?”

“Yeah, I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s okay. I mean, this is better than me thinking you’ve hated me this whole time.”

“You thought I hated you?”

“Well- yeah. We were so close, and then you did just disappear out of nowhere. I had no idea what I did wrong.”

“I’m so sorry.” He placed one of his hands onto Aradia’s cheek and she smiled. “I definitely don’t hate you. I was just fucking scared I’d ruin everything.”

“Of course you wouldn’t Sol.”

“That would of been good to know a few weeks ago.” They both laughed, and Aradia placed her head against Sollux’s chest. Her body heat seeped into him, but he still felt himself shiver. 

“Hey, would you want to maybe stay over?”

“Is that alright?” Aradia nodded. “Do you want to go back inside then?”

“Whatever you want.”

“I’d rather stay with you.” Aradia’s eyes widened and she grinned. “That was fucking cheesy, huh?”

“Quite a bit.” They both laughed. Aradia led Sollux out into the yard to the small swing in the corner, covered with trees. “I’m glad this is Fef’s party so I don’t have to actually socialize with the large majority of people I hate inside.”

Sollux laughed, “I feel that.” He felt Aradia lean into his side and tensed up before looking at the others content face. He smiled and rubbed his thumb over her hand.

“Sol?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you.”

“For what? I should be thanking you.”

“For not hating me I guess.” Sollux looked at her for a moment and smiled. “I was really worried I had like- crossed a line or something.” Her free hand rubbed the end of her sweater methodically. 

“Are you hearing yourself? AA, you’re like the last person to mess up with this sort of thing.” Aradia remained silent, smiling slightly. Sollux squeezed her hand and she squeezed it back. 

“Why me though?”

“What do you mean?”

“You could get so many better people, but I’m just the creepy girl that drags you to the forest to hunt for bones and shit.” She kicked her feet against the ground, watching the pebbles fly in different directions. 

He cupped his hands around Aradia face, “That’s the fuckin reason I like you, you’re you. You’re probably more unique than everyone inside combined.”

“Oh-“ She smiled. “Well this is a night full of revelations, isn’t it?” She hesitantly placed her hand over Sollux’s before dropping it.

Sollux chuckled, “Guess so.” He dropped his hands and Aradia grabbed one of them. “I’d be an idiot not to like you.”

“You sound like a total dork right now.”

“Well aware.”

“I’m glad.” She smiled at him and kissed his cheek before standing up. “Let’s go inside.”

“Alright.”

They navigated through clumps of people Sollux knew, and others he had no clue who they were. He spotted Dave and John standing together with Dave practically using John as a cane to be able to stand up. Sollux smiled at John who rolled his eyes while grinning. 

“Sol!!” Dave ushered him and Aradia over. He whispered, “I see it worked out, huh?” He smirked and Sollux pushed him away.

John was avidly talking to Aradia about something, so Sollux was stuck with Dave bothering him until they stopped.

“Yeah it did.”

“Sooo what’s next?”

“She invited me to stay over.”

“Hell yeah!” Dave whacked his shoulder roughly. “Sorry-“ He laughed and Sollux just smiled. 

“How’ve you been?”

“Good. Kissed John a few times.”

“Wow, didn’t expect that one.” 

Dave didn’t catch on to his sarcasm, “Me either man.” He was grinning widely. His voice dropped to a whisper again, “I’ll get him away from Dia if you want.”

“Go ahead.” Sollux watched as Dave casually wrapped his arms around John’s waist. Sollux saw Aradia smile at him, and he couldn’t help but smile back.

“Egberttt.”

“You’ve had my attention all night jackass, I can’t talk to Aradia for like 5 minutes?” Dave whispered something to him, and he laughed. “Oh so that’s what’s happening.” 

“Come on Sol.” Aradia waved at the pair before making her way upstairs.

He stepped inside and smiled fondly, it was almost exactly the same as he remembered. Her bone collection used to freak him the fuck out, but now he had grown used to them.

Aradia sat down on his bed, “Dave and John know?”

“About me- y’know?” Sollux hesitated before sitting down next to her.

“Yeah.”

“No yeah they totally do. Dave makes fun of me constantly for it, John mostly does the same.” Aradia grinned at him. “Why’re you wondering?”

“The whispering was a little suspicious.” She was smirking at him, and Sollux felt his face heat up.

He smiled, “Yeah, they aren’t the most subtle are they?” Aradia reached over and took his hand. “If you don’t want them to know I can-“

“No no. It’s okay. They’re both cool.”

“If you had to live with one of them I think you’d think differently.” Aradia smiled. “You’re lucky you can room with Fef.”

“She’s cool, but, well, it does get boring.” She paused for a moment. “Now all she knows how to do is throw parties which is pretty shitty because- I’m me.”

“Fuck that. You could always come stay at me and Dave’s place.”

“Really?” 

“Of course. I’ll make him go to John’s.”

“Doesn’t John live with Karkat though?”

“Yeah, and? I love seeing both of them pissed off. It's funny as shit.” 

She laughed, “You’re right.” 

There was a moment of silence between them, the only noise came from everyone downstairs. Sollux felt as though he was in a dream, it all felt so surreal to finally have his feelings come to fruition. He surely wasn’t used to it.

“So..”

“You should know what to do now.”

“What?”

“You’ve had more people like you back than me, by a long shot.” Sollux thought back to Aradia gushing about her crush on Tavros (not really a crush, but she sure thought it was at the time) and then Rose and th- “Did you really just leave because you liked me?”

“I told you, I was fucking scared I’d ruin everything with you.” 

“It’s just hard to believe that you like actually like me I guess.”

“Of course I do.” Aradia smiled at him. “How long have you-“

“A while.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. After Kanaya and Rose got together and I stopped liking her, I think I realized there was someone right in front of me. That someone- it was you, obviously.”

“Oh.” He stared at Aradia for a moment. “That is a while.”

“Yeah.” She rubbed her arm and looked anywhere but Sollux’s face. 

“How’d you manage to keep it a secret?”

“Dave knew. That’s it.”

“He knew and didn’t fucking tell me? I ranted to him all the time about you.”

“You- you ranted about me?” She laughed. 

“You’re acting like you didn’t too.” 

Aradia rolled his eyes and smiled, “Well, now I think we’ve discussed this enough.” They both laughed. “How have you been?”

“Pretty shitty to be honest.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Not your fault.”

“I mean- still feel like I should say sorry.” Sollux felt his face heat up. “Why did that of all things make you blush?” Aradia was smiling widely. She placed a hand on the side of Sollux’s face and Sollux instinctually felt himself move away. Aradia’s expression dropped, and she let her hand fall back to her side, “Oh, sorry.”

“No- no. Shit.” He tried to formulate some sort of apology but nothing came to mind. “Fuck- that’s not- Sorry.“ Aradia stood up, and then pulled Sollux to his feet. “You’re stronger than I remember.”

She smiled, “You’re not exactly the hardest person to lift.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He was smiling.

“You’re built like a twig Sol.”

He rolled his eyes, “Fuck off.” Aradia was just smiling up at him. “God, you’re fucking cute.” 

She pulled Sollux into a hug, “Right back at you.”

“Shut up.” He cringed at his own voice. Aradia hummed before moving his hand from Sollux’s waist to his face. “What?” It came off harsher than he intended, and he saw Aradia’s expression shift to concern for a moment. 

He felt like he didn’t need to keep up his douchebag facade around her, and yet he still did. She would understand completely if he showed normal human emotions besides being pissed off all the time, but he was still scared.

“What’re you thinking about?” Sollux snapped back to reality and placed one of his hands over the one Aradia had on his face.

“Stupid shit.” 

“Cool. I guess.” 

“AA you know I don’t mean to be- fuck.” He stopped for a moment to step away from her. “I don’t try to be pissed off all the time, and I don’t want you to think you did anything wrong.”

“It’s fine.” 

“It’s fucking not though! I’m an absolute dick towards you.”

“Sol-“ She moved to take a step closer, but hesitated. 

“I’m just sorry.”

“You don’t need to be.”

“Just let me apologize. I know you get so worried when I say fucking dumb shit, and- god.” He pushed his glasses down and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “How do you put up with my bullshit?”

“You’re one of my best friends, and I want you to be okay.” She reached out a hand and Sollux took it. “I get that you think you need to-“ She trailed off. “Sol, I know you well enough to know that you care about me and everyone else a shit ton. You do tend to show it in very weird ways, but you still care.”

“Thanks.” 

They stood facing each other with their hands interlocked. Aradia stared at him for a moment before moving closer and kissing him. Sollux nearly fell over from the shock of it, but managed to not completely make a fool out of himself. They pulled apart and Sollux just stared at Aradia before laughing. 

“I don’t really know what to say now.”

“Is that a good thing?”

He smiled, “Definitely.”


End file.
